Digital graphic design, image editing, audio editing, and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to create a variety of media content. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit, combine, transition, overlay, and piece together different media content in a variety of manners to create a resulting media project. The resulting media project specifies a particular sequenced composition of any number of text, audio, image, and/or video content elements that is used to create a media presentation.
Various media editing applications facilitate such composition through a graphical user interface (GUI) whereby designers digitally manipulate graphical representations of the media content to produce a desired result. However, in many cases, the designers experience inconvenience in managing and organizing the various types and groups of graphical representations of the media content because of the shortcomings of the existing applications. Moreover, as media projects grow in size and complexity, it is increasingly difficult to manage and organize the various media content used in a media project.